


Different Symphony, Similar Sorcery

by TreeLeaflet



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Gas, Anal, Bathroom Sex, Clean Gas, Clean Scat, Cock Warming, Comfort, Coming Untouched, Constipation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Embarrassment, Fanart, Fantasy Gas, Farting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kairi kicks ass behind the scenes, Kink Exploration, Mild 'pee' drinking (it's basically water), Mild Stuffing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nice Scents, Omorashi, Other, Polyamory, Puns & Word Play, Scat, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, Squirting, Teasing, Unusual Semen, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wholesome, playful banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeLeaflet/pseuds/TreeLeaflet
Summary: Having spent days and missions together before, being aware of each other’s bodily functions wasn’t exactly new, but sharing the same spaces consistently made them more obvious. Also not new was the interest; they’d noticed before, strange feelings and curiosity over those mundane things that people didn’t often talk about. For each of them, it was a little different. And now, they actually had the proper consistent setting to try and explore it.Riku had agreed to indulge Sora and Kairi, albeit still somewhat shy about the subjects in question.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Fills a few Kinktober 2020 days.(-)For the folks interested in specific character content: Between all chapters, Riku does the 3 (pee, gas, scat), Kairi does the 3, and Sora pees.(-)Chapter 4 is up, and has clean, safe, sane (or as safe and sane as taking Riku+Sora, or Riku+anything really, in the same hole, can be) and consensual stuff happening atop a toilet.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 16





	1. SoRiKai (placeholder)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the kink world of clean non-filth. I exist. We exist? I've seen very few out there but yes, we exist.
> 
> This fic fills out a few Kinktober 2020 days:  
> ⬥ Day 11 again because it's me, with watersports and stockings. My boys are always wearing stockings so this is just easy.  
> ⬥ Day 20, foodplay, which is actually cheating because it is very non-descriptive-  
> ⬥ Day 26, scat.
> 
> Trying to care less about my writing being 'good enough' and just. Posting.

The best part about finishing their slightly bare-bones shack in the island was, undeniably, privacy. Sure, if they wanted to stay away from their parents’ for a bit, there was camping, which they’d done several times before. There was just this… extra assurance and comfort about being able to be in just one place. Not having a time limit until clothes needed to be picked up, or a ‘this is temporary’ feel. And there was an actual bed the three of them could be in without being smushed up! (Which was not bad in itself, but not something for every day, either).

Having spent days and missions together before, being aware of each other’s bodily functions wasn’t exactly new, but sharing the same spaces consistently made them more obvious. Also not new was the _interest_ ; they’d noticed before, strange feelings and curiosity over those mundane things that people didn’t often talk about. For each of them, it was a little different. And now, they actually had the proper consistent setting to try and explore it.

Riku had agreed to indulge Sora and Kairi, albeit still somewhat shy about the subjects in question. While the female researched, she would send Sora off to gather ingredients their own world didn’t (easily) have. The meals were prepared carefully for three days, to maximise comfort and good health, and for lunch on the last one, a few extra things. 

At first, the silver told them that they were the ones who had to tell him when to stop eating. Kairi told him, no; it was important for him to be the one to choose when to stop. And he was glad for it, after being full; he doubted that his best friends would do something like that to him, yet if they had less restraint and concern, he would be very, very, uncomfortable with continuing past a point. He would have gone just a little farther, for them, then remembered there was something else. It looked like they were about to point it out, too.

Dream treats. The ones that, yes, could be fed to Dream Eaters. Not tested on humans yet. It had been tested on Riku, all the same, who was also a Spirit. They could have other effects they didn’t presently know; for now, they were interested in their… dreamy, ‘airy’ effects.

The female placed one between her lips, and approached the sitting male with a soft, fond expression. Apologetic gratitude in her eyes; _thank you for doing this._ His answer is a brief headshake, tidepools gazing into hers as he takes the treat between his own teeth, holding the position, then taking it wholly into his mouth after she lets go. He didn’t agree to do this so she could feel guilt, which is what he tried to convey. Still, it didn’t mean the process was automatically easy and fine, even if he did wish for the two to be happy. The munching was slow now; he felt bloated. Still one more… At least, Dream treats tasted marvelous. He doubted that, if it were more standard-tasting food, he’d be able to keep doing it by this point.

Even Sora has the tiniest bit of apology in his eyes when it’s his turn to move over with the Dream Candy within his teeth. Then it becomes a more energetic aura of, _you can do this, Riku!_ Which is, honestly, very Sora, and charming enough in this situation. It did encourage him to take it, trying to chew faster, thinking about how he was doing it for them both all the while, despite a protesting stomach.

When he swallowed it, he didn’t want to move. They allow him to rest in the chair, for now. The brunet soothingly runs fingers through long silver locks, and Kairi starts placing the dishes away, so excited she has to tell herself to focus on the cutlery lest she drop them.

Their plan wasn’t to make him fall asleep. With how full he was, hair strokes added on top… It seemed like a lie. Still, he does his best to stay awake enough to be helped into shuffling to the shared bedroom, when he can manage to stand. They lay him on his back, and he could care less about how his skirt reveals easily like this. Soon, almost like cats, the duo is by each of his sides, laying their heads veery carefully atop his belly so their ears were in contact with the distending skin (his shirt had been lifted). A soft sigh from him, for their actions; the embarrassment begins, but for now, he just wants to rest. Meanwhile, they also rest, contently listening to the myriad of sounds his guts were making.

Perhaps he had dozed a tad. Maybe. There definitely was a moment of less wakefulness between the end of lunch, and now. The sun was still out, so at least it hadn’t been _too_ long. Had his friends just… stayed like that the whole time? Did they sleep? He shifts a bit, and almost regrets doing it. His insides are very much alive, and now that he’s more alert, they seem to take it as cue to pick up the pace. 

“Less sleepy?” Kairi asks, and he can’t properly tell if she had done any napping. Zoning out isn’t beyond his expectations. Less sleepy indeed, as the bloating had mainly moved from the stomach to lower organs. He can _feel_ the surface tension here and there, and for a second, asks himself if he really should have agreed to this. They had been so careful to prepare everything in a way to not hurt him, though… And compared to the things he’s gone through, these last years? This was among the least he could do for the two people he loved most.

If _Sora_ hadn’t fallen asleep—oh, he had. Because the female was nudging him awake—without moving from her spot.

The next noises she can hear are undoubtedly gas moving in his loins, and she wiggles in anticipation.

It’s like they are also responsible for really waking bleary Sora up, as if he’s reminded of why the three were all there, in those specific positions.

“You’re both embarrassing.” Riku mutters, not really meaning it maliciously, flushed and starkly aware of the happenings both in and outside his body. 

The brunet moves so he can offer a half sheepish, half beaming grin. “Aww, you still love us, though.” 

And they knew that. He wouldn’t have done any of this if he didn’t.

The sounds become more frequent, and loud enough they didn’t need to have their ears on his belly to hear. He shifts some with a small throat vocalization, clearly in rising discomfort. Kairi opens her eyes again, and cranes her neck to look up at him, offering a sweet and reassuring smile as she starts lightly kneading his abdomen. She knows he’s holding back, still somewhat nervous and shy. “Come on, don’t hurt yourself.”

His responding groan is, at the same time, a weak protest and a non-verbal ‘I knowww’. The gas had built up too much, though, and with her gentle pressing, soon joined by Sora’s, it starts escaping swiftly with a hiss. A gurgle later, and the real noise begins, his anus vibrating lightly as more of it comes out at once. He shivers, exhaling softly as at least, the pressure stops building past the actual discomfort point.

The other two wielders have very satisfied, even devilish curls to their lips. The female’s heart beats faster, high on adrenaline as she pays as much attention as she can. Between vibrations and hissing, long seconds pass before Riku squirms, and the expelling stops. His breathing is uneven, and he’s not looking at then, face burning. It’s not over yet, though. The three of them are well aware of that. His legs are slightly restless, as if he is not sure of which position to keep them in. For now, his knees are up, stocking-clad feet on the bed. Keeping his thighs open, for them.

The oldest’s scent is familiar and nice; predominantly the sea, hints of wet sand, tropical vanilla, and his unique mix of light and darkness. Soon enough, the room is going to smell more like the beach than the beach itself outside, the duo reckons.

Sora raises his head off the bloated skin to crawl almost between his fellow male’s legs, lifting the front of the skirt all the way after his ~~partner-in-crime~~ removes her own head. He wasn’t as “into” the theme of this as her, but he’s still certainly enjoying seeing and hearing what Riku is capable of. And embarrassing him. (Come on, he's adorable when he blushes.)

The latter might as well only be wearing boxers now. The black fabric neatly hugs his larger-than-average length, and although both really feel like touching it every time they see it, they refrain this once. The grip also accents the natural curve of his buttocks, and the female is there to make it more visible by pushing his knees apart farther. The silver emits more protest-like noises, although he expected them to do this. And still allows them.

All the while, his guts refuse to stay silent. A few soundless ones passed, and while his partners couldn’t have known in their previous position, now… They were practically between his legs, and he gives a nervous wiggle. Kairi honestly looks like she would like to mount the one she’s holding, and he can feel the heat between her own legs through his stocking. It reminds him of why he’s doing this. He tries not to imagine how worked up she is; he doesn’t want arousal on top of everything he thinks will happen today. That day was for Sora and Kairi. 

So he gathers enough courage to actually push the gas out, instead of it being mostly passive. His lips press together slightly, his abdomen tenses, and it starts leaving him in loud, prolonged vibrations. The two can feel the rush of air, and Sora is giddily amused, sky blue eyes twinkling. Kairi is going redder by the minute, becoming one with her hair. The noise crescendos until a point their ears tingle, before it dies off in hissing. Riku gasps out, panting and squirming at the feel of his sensitive ring of muscles getting too much sensorial stimuli. It felt so strange, so different from when it received other kinds of stimulation…

“Still okay, Riku?” The brunet pats his belly, which hasn’t quite quieted yet. 

The answering noise is unintelligible, he’s still so embarrassed. Then he remembers that the two actually want to make sure he really is okay, so he nods. Kudos to the wielder of Destiny’s Embrace having managed to not grind against his leg this whole time. 

Mentioning her, she’s coming off her daze and looking quite bashful on her own right. It doesn’t stop her from taking a deep breath—Riku smelled _so good_ —and making her reach to tug at the hem of those boxers. She doesn’t need permission, she knows he allows it—she’s plucking it off, next. And once he’s bare in the lower half (the skirt is still there, pulled up on the front), they can see his pucker twitching ever-so-slightly. 

A light jolt from him when she reaches to touch it. A tiny bit of air pecks her finger, and her eyes sparkle. “Are you feeling…” She clears her throat quietly, too much heat in her face (and elsewhere…). “Anything _else_ , Riku?”

Oh. He knows what she means. Fidgeting, a soft sigh leaves his nose. “…Yeah. Other… movements.” His tone lets her know that it wasn’t happening just yet. An audible gurgle, followed by several smaller ones, and he squints, reflexively clenching his hole—Kairi feels it, however, and gently pulls at it. 

“Don’t hold it. Might be bad to do it.” ‘Under these circumstances’ is left unspoken. Not like he can hold it well, anyway, when the pressure keeps on building. A shuddering sigh of defeat as he lets go, the sound deep and rich and rushing as a mildly chill wind on her fingers.

Sora hums in intrigue, placing his hand farther back than Kairi’s, and feeling the same kind of sensation. The ring of muscles is slightly open, and he still finds it so cool to see it doing that on its own. No fingers or other things doing the work.

It died off after long seconds, then started again for a few more. Three quick ones. Riku is already tired of bubbling guts, yet knows there won’t be true relief for some time that day. Four seconds of a silent one that they can feel all the same. And then there is such a large movement in his loins that he is briefly scared if it’ll do anything to him; tidepools clench shut reflexively, a small _mmn_ sounding from his throat as his body tries to get rid of the pressure practically on its own. 

The blast has Kairi’s hair flying back, and her face isn’t even level with his anus. The tips of certain brown spikes, too. The noise overtakes them, and the Keyblade Master is shaking as he pushes it out, as if his body wasn’t built to handle it. When it is over, he has to breathe hard to regain energy, a thin sheet of sweat on his pale form. 

The brunet moves closer to his upper body, after a few blinks and sparkly eyes, to tenderly brush the hair away from his face and neck, and make sure he’s alright, while the trio’s female is lowkey breaking down (in a good way? Sora can’t tell, but he supposed so, which was why he left her be for now). Then he fetches the nearby water bottle and helps him drink, whispering sweet Sora things.

Allow the pampering was all the older could do for now. Why couldn’t Dream treats at least be consistent… He doesn’t drink as much until he can catch his breath. A glance towards Kairi, a mite worried about her—the hunch is that she might actually have climaxed at some point, but he’s not going to ask about it. Not until at least tomorrow. Back to blushing atop the flush of recovering from exertion. He feels flattered, somehow. The part of his mind with less self-esteem tries to make it weird, as if it’s not about him, but about the gas. The part that feels their love, however, knows that it’s because it’s him, because it’s _his_ , and she wouldn’t feel like that for any random… ahem. Just unless she loved the people involved. All the embarrassment and nervousness of new experience aside, it felt amazing to know he could do this to her.

The dorky brunet not being as affected helps keep him grounded. He’s appreciative of the hair strokes. The two of them loved playing with his hair, and honestly? He quite enjoyed when they did it.

A slight grimace of phantom discomfort when his bowels start moving more again, and—oh, no. He’d wanted to rest a bit longer… What was getting moved along was definitely solid this time, and good thing the female was waking back up, because the first mass had quickly settled at the bottom of his rectum. “Outside. Now.” He stumbles when trying to get up in a rush, and Sora catches him, helping him along. 

“Come on, Kairi!” The younger male calls out, and she doesn’t stumble, but it’s clear she’s not all there yet as she follows.

Riku fights to keep his twitching anus closed as they go outside, in the setting sun. As Sora had been the one to dig up the hole, he leads them to it; a little further in the woods. Once there, he is beaming, clearly proud of his handiwork and wanting them to see it. Not that the silver doesn’t care about it or his friend’s feelings, but the fact that his ring is being pushed open by _something_ is the priority in his mind. Trembling, he doesn’t hesitate to immediately squat over the prepared spot, the thinner tip already past the pink.

Kairi takes care to remove his skirt and place it on a branch, returning quickly to see her partner seeming to have difficulty as he bore down. So many things going through her mind. She had prepared meals for days with the intention for it to pass easy… Though, it’s possible that, just from how many days without a movement…

Her thoughts are interrupted when water starts streaming out of Riku’s penis, and he pants. The liquid quickly spreads forward, forming a puddle which grows to the sides. Used to how long he usually goes on for, it seems too soon to the duo when it piddles out, and he’s groaning and bearing down again. 

The brunet had seemed _much_ more interested in the brief-like peeing, though crouches so he can look at the thing giving his comrade so much difficulty. It looks big… “Hold on, let’s try this.” In his squatted position, he moves so his chest is to the taller’s back, and wraps his arms around him so the heels of his hands are pushing into Riku’s lower abdomen and downwards, eliciting a louder groan.

The mass slides down a tad more, the redhead notices. She hums and also crouches in front of him to help, grabbing the lower part of his buttocks and pulling to the sides to try and open the ring muscles more. By this point, the stretch is large. Larger than Sora’s girth—larger even than the girth of the biggest dildo Kairi had used to peg him. This was so strange to look at. ~~And kinda hot?~~ Yet, what mattered most was her friend not being in pain. So she’ll do her best. “Together now. Push!”

Riku grits his teeth, and bears down further. A few seconds of him pushing and shaking, and the log reaches its peak girth, which continues for a few more centimetres before thinning out the rest of the length. At last, the monster of the log slipped out entirely, and the three of them feel shared relief as it thuds into the hole. The Master exhales heavily, and Kairi squeaks at the sudden deluge of gas that follows, and then she feels him tense up again and whisper a little ‘no’. She finds out soon enough why, when the front of her skirt starts getting soaked. Oh, so he indeed hadn’t finished before.

“I’m sorry.” He swallows heavily, shaking his head and trying to catch his breath. “This all feels so... new.”

"You know I don't mind it." She glances down at him peeing on her. Then at Sora’s hand getting in the way of the stream, but it was still falling halfway on her anyway. “If you were trying to keep it from getting on me, which I know you aren’t, I’d let you know you’re doing a bad job.” She tells the brunet, teasingly. Whom proceeds to stick his tongue out at her above Riku’s shoulder.

A deep fart reminds them that his guts are still active. “Ugh.” Couldn’t he at least finish peeing? His stream had, again, stopped.

Another mass pokes out from his hole, re-spreading it; still large, but softer. It passes easily, and it becomes apparent that it’s long when it hasn’t all come out after a forearm’s length. It too plops on the dug ground, and the oldest of the trio is somewhat distressed. He’s not sure how much left there is. It could be one more, or... He knows it’s not _too_ absurd, his friends wouldn’t go that far. But he’s been embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable for so long and he wants it to be over sooner rather than later.

“Still alright in there?” The female asks softly, moving a hand up to brush damp silver strands away from his face.

The gesture is appreciated. “Yeah.” He sighs out, and feels Sora nuzzling the back of his head. “Can’t tell how much is left, though...”

She hums, sympathetic. “It’ll be over soon, okay? We’re here for you. Just focus on relaxing and seeing it through.”

“You’re tough. You’ve been through worse alone, and now you have us.” The younger male reminds, and beams at them both.

All good points and facts… Weary tidepools glint with a fond look, and he moves his neck to give both of them small kisses on the lips. “The things I do for you…” He teases, and presses down once more.

A squeaky toot, and his next pushing has several smaller, vaguely ball-shaped ones drop out. He doesn’t want to think about how those would be similar to the islands’ goats. Enough embarrassment for a day.

Deep breath, another push. A standard-sized one drops on the growing pile. He sure was glad they’d gotten a hole dug… A thinner one snakes down, and keeps snaking until it made two laps in the depression, before slipping out. He took a few seconds to breathe, Sora gently massaging his tummy, trying to feel for if there were more…

Gurgling. It traveled down his bowels to produce a loud fart; it wasn’t even _that_ loud, and it still made a bird couple nearby fly away. He’s burning. They should have dug up another hole for him to just crawl into and hide indeterminately.

Something else moves down, and he grunts in annoyance as he pushes out another large log, albeit it’s soft in passing. When it drops on the pile, he’s just, so tired. There couldn’t be more. His insides aren’t a black hole.

…A much smaller, fist-sized one plops. And then, it’s a volley of gas. Some soundless, some sonorous. Many different noises, and Riku’s just taken to hiding his flushed face in Kairi’s neck at this point, whom offers reassuring pets. He can’t even properly push anymore; his guts are practically loose. For two minutes, on and off, gas is expelled. And then, a deep one begins and lasts for about thirty seconds, causing his abdomen to tremble for its duration. He’d had to stop hiding his face; too much heat, and needing to breathe heavily. A soft hiss sounds from down under, and his bowels finally, _finally_ , still.

The silver nearly can’t believe it. Tidepools are glassy, he’s shivering, and just exhausted. He’s even wondering plainly silly things, like how many wielders could even pass this (pun intended?) properly if it were part of the Mark of Mastery exam. Kairi had specifically mentioned that one of the reasons he was the one chosen to do this, was due to his size. Being the biggest among them. 

“All good?” It is her voice that brings him back. This is reality. Sora is holding him more fully now; his legs weren’t doing it on their own anymore. The redhead is running fingers through his hair, looking somewhat disheveled to her own credit. He sighs for what might be the tenth time that day, trying to decide if he feels overly sensitive, or numb. Why not both.

“Just let me…” A moment or three of silence, and then the streaming sound starts again, making her muffle a giggle. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine. Let it all out.” She encourages, and catches the other male taking hold of his friend's penis. She snorts at the fact the brunet has full control of the direction of the flow now, and still chooses to not redirect it, instead keeping it just as it was, splashing straight onto her skirt. It goes without saying that she is free to move away, and is just not doing it.

The urination lasts for about what they are accustomed to, when the three bursts are added up. A full-bodied shudder courses through Riku's frame. The relief is immense. Everything's out. His body has nothing left to give.

Strained whine-like noises when the other male starts squeezing his length to get the last drops off the urethra, perhaps more than necessary. Then gives it a little shake. "Ta-dah." SORA. "Looks like we're all done here."

It's true, thank goodness for that. But the silver feels boneless. Which becomes apparent to his friends.

Kairi has a relieved smile on her features; everything went well enough. No apparent injuries. She stands and stretches out her legs, lower garments dripping. "We're gonna have to carry you, aren't we."

Half-lidded tidepools look up at her. "Yeah."

Sora counts to three to help raise him from the squatting position. Both of them, after a lot of practise and training, became able to carry their taller friend on their own. Right now, though... they didn't trust themselves alone in their state. Clearly, the answer was for the two to do it at the same time. Plus points to strength... Plus points to clumsiness? First, they drape each arm over their shoulders. Looked like your usual help. Then one hand from each on his back, another at the junction of thighs and bum, and hoooist. 

Not as precarious as they thought. Riku is pleasantly surprised at their teamwork, and a small smile pulls at the corners of his lips as he watches them beam at each other. Shuffle-shuffling back inside.

Pampering commences after he is back on the bed. (The room still smells charmingly of him.) There is no need for wiping lower areas; he was all clean throughout. What they do wipe is the sweat, gentle dabs across his face, elsewhere, and changing his shirt and stockings, and putting on new underwear. A deep breath through his nose; yeah, he's just going to rest now.

Notably, he was the only one who had been cleaned. The other two weren’t changing. He knows why; gazing over at them standing next to each other, he doesn't need to see clearly to have expected the tent in Sora's trousers, and Kairi's similar state. Considering what today was going to be about, he had done his best to un-focus on his sharp sense of smell (not because he disliked his own scent, but wanted it to not be overwhelming), mid-food and throughout. Now that the sense itself wasn't being somewhat muffled, he can smell their arousal through the faint lingering of his own essence from earlier.

"Waiting for me to give permission or something? Go on." He lazily sends them off, offering a reassuring smile, much like it had been done for him. No envy or feeling like he's missing out. He's too tired to even think about anything sexual.

They nod, twin blue eyes twinkling despite the apology in them. "It'll be your turn next, Riku!" Kairi adds, and they're not even walking out the door, they're running.

An amused little exhale, and the silver turns over on the bed. Such dorks...

But his absolute, most favourite dorks in the worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I half-forgot for a lot of this that Riku has a keen (sixth-)sense of smell (see: ReCoM), which is a hit or miss on how often I remember, since I generally enjoy the idea. So it gets sort of hand-waved, although appropriately???, towards the end. It would have just been too much work to implement it retroactively at that point.
> 
> The story itself explains it well enough, but reinforcing that yeah, the gas and stuff doesn't smell bad, it smells like the character, in this case Riku. Same for pee, which is tl;dr water.
> 
> I vary in writings/RP scenes on whether the characters themselves actually have kinks for those things or not. In this fic in specific, it seems that Kairi is actually into gas, scat and watersports, I think Sora more into watersports, and Riku as well, though you don't see Riku's.
> 
> Edit: The title has been changed. Might be the final title. I know 'Kingdom Farts' is a very tempting name-- if I ever do a series on this, I might name it that. I just don't know if I'd want to write this kind of thing with any other characters... Hmmm.


	2. RiKai (placeholder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so much thrilling novelty, there was nothing better than returning to the familiar, the beloved.
> 
> And there was one beloved she was eager to rejoin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora is only mentioned in this chapter, sorry! Writing more than ~~one~~ two people is hard.

Once Kairi’s feet rest on the sands of the island, she dismisses her Keyblade Armour, and takes a deep, longing breath. The sea breeze, the hint of salt and coconut. The melody of gently lapping waves.

The Land of Departure was a gorgeous world, she couldn’t deny; but this was home. After so much thrilling novelty, there was nothing better than returning to the familiar, the beloved.

And there was one beloved she was eager to rejoin.

The mission given to her by Master Aqua had taken a day or two longer than she would have liked, but here she is, in one piece. Apparently, that hadn’t been a big setback either, according to the heir of Master’s Defender. _It could have taken an extra week, in the hands of the unprepared._ The notion of a week-long wild goose chase had caused her to grimace, and subsequently feel reasonable pride; when the Mark of Mastery came around, she would _ace_ it.

Stepping to, and opening the front door in an almost dramatic fashion. Riku surely must have caught her scent before hearing her, as he looked like he had been expecting her. Seated. Such a soft, loving expression. Oh no, he's cute. “Welcome home.”

She beams, skittering straight to him and tackling the poor unsuspecting tall, arms around his neck and landing on top of him. Two noises sound as result; a good old _oof_ from the victim of sudden squishing, and an escaping fart. The female blinks, feels the heat growing on her partner’s face, and bursts out in pleasant laughter. “Sorry?” She offers, moving back just enough to give that flushed face a sheepish, yet smug and playful look.

As reply, a throat pitch from him, and she pauses to actually feel out his belly. Her expression falls slightly; the skin was somewhat distended, stiff, and she proceeds to search the tidepools of his eyes in a silent inquiry.

They flit downwards momentarily, then back at her. Clearly self-conscious. “I... haven’t been able to go in a few days.”

Three, four seconds of silence, and her features soften. Fondness, tentative concern. “Silly... You were worried about me?” She reaches to gently thumb the curve of his eye, and his brief inability to meet hers is answer enough. An upward pull at the corners of her lips, her core warming. Shaking her head. “Oh, Riku...” She leans in, tenderly pressing her mouth to his, and holding the intimate contact.

Sweet, languid kissing. Ah, she’d missed this. The softness of his lips. He tasted, smelled like home. Gradually, they melted into each other. And she didn’t mind the light interruption, his quiet noise of discomfort when she accidentally pressed into his abdomen again.

The redhead parts, and they’re panting softly. Mildly dazed, different shades of the ocean gazing into each other. Her smile turns all the sweeter. “Well, I’m here now. So let me help take care of it, alright? Since it's my fault and all.” Light teasing, and a few pats to his tummy. Moments of silence, and he just sighs softly, relenting.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, she starts unhurriedly massaging the distended skin. His face scrunches up slightly. It’s a minute until he emits a quiet _mmn_ , gas escaping in a stuttered fashion.

“Feel free to let it out.” She notes, although she has a feeling he’s not actually holding back.

“Nnn... I barely can.” He exhales, sounding weary. Specifically the 'backed up, and with no relief in sight' kind of weary.

That bad? A small frown creases her brows, and she starts being more methodical with her rubbing and pressing. More groaning from him; however, little apparent result. A single, short toot, that sounded more like a tiny pop than anything else.

“Wait, Kairi...” He breathes, “I... want to try going.”

Huh? Would it work now? She nods quickly, taking him by the hand and helping him up, blood rushing in anticipation. They step outside, walk further away, and she allows him to prepare as he sees fit, while she fetches the shovel to dig a hole.

His fingers are at the hem of his lower garments, and he looks unsure. Once she’s done, leaving the tool by the dirt pile for now, he pulls the clothes down, giving her two breathtaking views she’d dearly missed, back to back (pun half intended), as he proceeds to squat that nicely shaped backside over the depression. 

Concentrated expression, swollen ring poking out between his cheeks, he pushed— and then he pushed more. When nothing inside him budged, he stopped with an exhale, took a deep breath, and used more strength to bear down. 

Kairi's excitement dwindled some, when realising that something was off. Riku's anus flexed, contracted, and puffed outwards, but nothing came aside a squeaky toot. And it wasn't for lack of trying; the male gasped out after the second attempt, and retrieved breath for a third try, drawing his abdomen inwards. He shivered with the effort, throat vibrating with a quiet _mmnnn_ , and still she saw little more than the pucker puckering.

Gasping again after releasing the tension, the older is slightly at a loss. Heated, panting, he wonders if it's something like anxiety. Not that this kind of thing had never happened before, but... What were the odds?

Slowly, the female shimmies so she's closer to his front, and tenderly tucks some of his damp fringe behind his ear. At first, tidepools avoid her, then return with an apologetic little shimmer. "I'm sorry, Kairi."

He’s sorry? Really? For not giving her... ahem. A show? She shakes her head, offering a reassuring smile and stroking his cheek. "Hey, it happens. We can't exactly control our bodies. As long as you're not in pain. Right?"

A pause, and he shakes his own head. No pain yet, no. "I don't know what happened."

There's a tiny purse to her lips, the kind where she's somewhat concentrated or thinking, as she pulls up his boxers and skirt in place. "Again; as long as you're not in pain. We can worry later, if it doesn't resolve itself. For now, there's no use forcing it."

A soft sigh through his nose, and he rests his forehead against hers. Gazing into the fondness of her seas, then closing his own. "Yeah. Thank you, Kai."

During the rest of the day, the young woman does her best to keep his mind off it, and they even return to their usual banter and antics the first few hours. Near dinner time, the natural flow of their actions got disrupted. Riku didn't want to think about food much; Kairi made sure to recheck and prepare little things with ingredients that could potentially help him. Not only those, yet also a few that she knew the other really enjoyed, to get him to eat at all. Knowing him, in this state, he would try to avoid eating for the rest of the day.

His body language suggested as much, when she fetched him to eat. It wouldn't be particularly comfortable, sure, yet avoiding food and being hungry would not do him well. This is why they were all small bites, so he could eat little by little.

The Keyblade Master relented to the ingredients he liked, and wanted to see if... well, ingesting something, anything, could incite a movement, and get it over and done with. In the end, he feels more bloated, and the _proper_ urge is still nowhere to be found. Kairi guesses as much by his telltale expression. However, she is still hopeful. As he does not feel like moving so soon, she sits by his side, twines their fingers, and leans against him.

The comfortable-silence-in-discomfort (at least for him, on the latter feeling) lasts a while. It's something the three of them had done before— the staying together a long spell, merely enjoying each other's presence, that is. He shifts, and she shifts, looking up at him with a gentle question in her eyes. Another headshake; _no, I don't think this is happening tonight._ The weariness is set into his features, a mite of frustration in his eyes.

From her, the softest of sighs, offering him sympathy and a peck to the lips. A tiny grimace tugs at his lips when they stand, and she walks with him to the bedroom. She caught sight of his distended abdomen, and really hoped that, at most by tomorrow this issue could get resolved. It's not even about them having this time together anymore; she would be happy if he even did it on his own, alone, as long as he would be okay.

He settles on the bed, and she absconds to shower. Whereas in other circumstances she could fantasise about the whole scene and touch herself, her concern keeps her from it this time, and instead, it's a mental battle of keeping the worry down, because worrying doesn't do anything.

Leaving the washroom, she beelines to the dresser to grab a shirt of Riku's that he had given to her to wear, and motions for the male to toss the one he was wearing at her, to hang by the dresser for later decisions (it probably didn't need washing yet, but who knew? Not tonight, no one wants decisions tonight).

Emitting a noise, the older shifts into a sitting position, and starts stripping off the shirt. About to bundle it to throw at her, he hunches slightly, tidepools widening. The redhead doesn't even have time to realise he was acting off, as nearly immediately, there's quite audible gurgling noises that she doesn't have to guess the origin of. She freezes, mirroring him, and the sounds don't stop, nor do they get any quieter. His features quickly twist into panic, and she's bolting out the door to get the _just in case_ -

With bucket on hands, the next spot she sees Riku at is the lounge, clinging to the handle of the half-open front door as he is bent over and shaking. His body doesn't want him to walk, and he hates it, hates that it is almost forcing him on the squatting position. Fortunately, the Princess of Heart is there, and shoves the bucket right under him, working to pull down his skirt and boxers in a single swift motion. (She's good at undressing her lovers, what can she say.)

Her quick thinking was right in time, she believes, being met with a thick mass having spread Riku's hole quite formidably. Oh. Up close and personal, sure. She tries to see if he's not in a bad position, and is satisfied enough with it, for now. Always worried about his well-being, even if her heart is hammering into her chest. He grunts and pushes, and she can understand why his insides probably hadn't wanted to deal with moving this thing. The shape and sheer girth of it... She helps by holding onto his hips as he shakes, and slowly, but surely, the log is coming out. Once more, she is impressed by how much stretch her friend can handle. Her and Sora could only take so much; yes, they could both handle Riku, whom possessed an expressive size, yet any more was truly challenging. The brunet hadn’t been able to handle her biggest dildo, nor had she. Their older best friend was the only one who had, and this thing was _bigger_. Mind-boggling.

The end of the log seemed wider still than the rest, and she can feel her partner's immense strain to push it out. Once it does, dropping soundly into the bucket, there's a full-body shiver and gulps for air, his head lowering some, and Kairi is presented with a briefly gaping view of the young man's anus.

If she had somehow forgotten her face was right there, there was no way she wouldn't remember it after his gas starts escaping. Small bursts, a continuous breeze, and then it escalates into what she could describe as a fan blowing on her. The wind rushes by her ears and picks up her hair, the sounds of the vibrations against that normally-hidden pucker quite loud. She is overwhelmed by the scent of him; so much intimacy and good memories, the lovely beach and his sweetness and spiciness— his light and his darkness.

Not even once did it stop, for a long time; Riku's breaths are laced with small vocalisations of pleasure, relief inscribed in his features as the bloating in his guts is slowly, but surely, diminishing. Being able to lessen the discomfort— it's hard to think. He's still aware enough to feel dead embarrassed at the noise, but the prospect of being able to sleep properly that night... It's not like he could stop, either way.

Kairi’s panties are soaked, and not from the shower water. She’s also shivering and heated, but for mostly entirely different reasons from him. Entranced.

The sound is abruptly cut off by another mass blocking his channel, and he squirms, pushing it out next— needing considerably less effort than the first one. It’s a more decent girth, but longer than the typical deal, and it actually gets ejected very quickly into the bucket from a blast of gas. He’s had so much backed up...

A deep, bassy, long fart, and a second, and a third. The next solid is a pellet, followed by more, and more. A stream of pellets plopping softly in the bucket, easily over two dozen. Riku clings further to the doorknob.

The subsequent bursts of gas are silent, though the female can feel them all the same. His pucker swells, and opens to let pass a softer, snaking log. It loops in the recipient, long and unbreaking and seeming to never end, until it does. It is clear Riku’s exhausted, but his loins are still gurgling.

“K-Kairi...” He doesn’t fully know why he’s calling out her name. To apologise? Ask for help? He doesn’t know where exactly she is behind him, and it’s better if he doesn’t.

There’s a soft moan from wherever she is, becoming longer and louder, and despite knowing it was possible, he’s still shocked that she literally just orgasmed from this. His already deep blush spreads all the way down his neck. He wasn’t— He was just clearing his bowels, and it wasn’t in ideal circumstances, and she’s still enamored as if it was the biggest gift he could possibly give her. She loves him this much. He— can’t.

Her trembling hands gently squeeze and claw at his hips as she rocks into her climax, and as she comes down from her high, she’s still definitely aware enough to feel the sweet, mildly cool breeze of gas greeting her. She opens watery eyes to see Riku’s hole twitching, giving off a few more sonorous farts, and then a bigger mass pushes past it as he groans.

It thuds into the growing pile in the bucket, followed by another of similar size, and a fist-girth pellet. “Kairi.” He gasps out; _please tell me it’s about over_.

Her name jolts her into attention, even if she’s still quite aroused. Her hands slide from his hips to his abdomen, satisfied to find its bloat significantly decreased under the shivering skin. But she could feel some stiffness, still.

“Y-You’re...” She swallows; lust and an orgasm do things to your capability, and quality, of speech. “You’re doing great, Riku, I’m so proud of you. Just a little more, alright? You can do it.”

The silver’s breathing is ragged, and he emits a dulcet moan that shoots straight to her crotch. He can barely even push anymore. But for her... He bends his upper body further, pushing into his belly, his soft butt jutting out. A whistle of air is followed by several pellets, and a short snake. She realises, now, that the bucket is practically at maximum capacity. He wasn’t done. Still— whatever, nothing could happen that was too bad to deal with. He could have done it all over the floor and it wouldn’t have been a problem.

It takes a little longer, but a typical-sized one plops down. A thinner snake, winding and winding and breaking off, then winding again. Riku’s sweaty hands are about to lose their grip on the knob, but he holds on with a noise to the last mass; a pellet that crowns the “cupcake” of the filled bucket.

A moment or two of silence, and gurgling sounds again. Panting, Kairi decides to end it, mounting to her friend’s back and pushing the heels of her hands into the other’s tender abdomen.

Riku emits a choked noise and whines out loud as two torrents start; one of gas, blasting the female point-blank on her groin, and the other of water, gushing out straight from his penis onto the wood of the front door.

The vibrations against her lower core feel indescribable. Riku’s essence, all of his noises, the heat and the intimacy of it all— she screams out in another climax, squirting against her ruined panties and Riku’s still-blasting anus, her voice audible enough along the loudness of the farting for, well, she is sort of a screamer.

When she’s aware enough, not drowning in her high, his gas is down to a weaker breeze against her wet fabric, and the streaming sound of his urination is much clearer. She giggles airily at the water running down the door and falling on the steps; that was technically doing it outside, right?

The air current is the first to subside, and the silver’s flow weakens, increasing the size of the puddle forming before the entrance. She squeaks as he collapses onto his knees with a relieved moan, quaking as his stream is down to drops.

She observes in a haze, and gets an idea. Could use her hands to clear his urethra, but... she dismounts him, and moves to his front, bending until she can take the soft, sensitive, sizable appendage in her mouth, earning her a jolt— and loud whining after she begins suckling.

The way he’s quaking now, and his voice cracks, lets her know he’s having a dry orgasm. Well. Not exactly dry, as the convulsions are fully stimulating his bladder to completely, entirely, empty. She drinks the continuous, little stream in gentle suckles, then harsher suckles that have him yell out and collapse to the side in his over-sensitivity. Sucking his bladder dry, yep. Once there’s not even a single drop left, she eases the flushed, soft member from her mouth, glancing at the twitching mess that was one of her soulmates on the ground.

Reveling the taste of Riku in her mouth, the scent of him all around her, she smiles as brightly as she can manage in her dazed, mess of a state. “S...see? Much better now, isn't it?”

After they were coherent enough to get up from the floor, Kairi changed from the wet rag that was her pants into fresh ones (never mind the previous ones had been fresh, too, until nature called her friend). She insisted he rest while she gently clean off sweat from him, and at last they got to lay together in bed. She snuggles up to him, and starts purring in contentment. Two orgasms, getting to see Riku so candidly and help him get all better, Aqua’s mission a success... she’s over the moon. The only thing that could make it better was having Sora with them, but she’d long accepted that it wasn’t always possible.

The silver was mostly boneless, and had fallen pensive, tentatively stroking pink-crimson locks. He’s not too sure how to feel about what had transpired earlier. Considering this wasn't a first for these... activities, he should be more used to it. He _had_ mentally braced for it, the first time that day, and then nothing ended up coming out. Perhaps it felt different because he wasn't prepared, when it actually happened. It probably didn't help that he had still been inside, and if Kairi hadn't been so prompt...

Kairi... He could only blush at the thought of where she had likely been that whole time, as her hands never really moved from his hips. And he wanted to feel ashamed, to beat himself up over it, except he knew she had actually enjoyed it— He hadn't even _touched_ her, and she'd climaxed _twice_. It was mind-blowing to him. She didn't need to have done any of it. She— drank from him, all of her own volition. It made him feel extremely self-aware, but also filled his heart to near-bursting with a warm, welcoming feeling. The fact she loved him so much, even all of— those things, to be so deeply affected by him.

“Kairi?”

“Mmm?” She sighs contently, and then is caught somewhat off-guard when strong, yet gentle arms wrap around her, blue orbs widening.

“...Thank you. For always helping us.” The silver draws back to look at her, a sincere, serene smile on his lips and eyes. Conveying the rest of his feelings silently.

Ever since the islands fell— even before. Restoring Sora from his Heartless form, keeping him from succumbing to the darkness, holding their life force together when they were supposed to pass...

Out of all of today's events, these words, his expression, caused her to blush nearly the most of them all. Her lips part, freeze, and only a puff of air comes out. She was well aware her boys appreciated her, but hearing it clearly was still... Instead of trying to find her voice, she decides to return the gesture, embracing him gradually tighter and tighter.

A soft little fart sounds from behind him, with a weird noise of embarrassment close to her ear, and she loosens her hold with a giddy smile. Glad that it’s a small one because he’s empty, as opposed to all blocked up...

He _tries_ to look a little annoyed at her, amid the flush of bashfulness, but it’s hard to. Her eyes flick downwards a moment, then back, and the red in her own face grows as a deep toot rings— and this time, it’s not coming from him.

Riku’s eyes widen slightly, as he can feel Kairi’s abdomen contract when the noise starts to peter out, only to start anew. She had tried to keep her smile confident and bright, yet by now it looked very sheepish, as the third fart began and held on until it stuttered, the vibration continuing and quietening until it was gone, and her belly relaxes with an exhale from her. Both of them as flushed as her hair. “I-I... didn’t want you to feel alone in your embarrassment.” She mutters, quickly hiding her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling.

Similarly, Riku couldn’t help but take in her much starker scent; as sweet as her, nectar and the sea and vanilla seeds on brass. He trembles, overwhelmed, and also buries into her hair; although the smell of the strands was the same, it wasn’t as strong as the other one. It wasn’t bad in itself; the current issue was that it was _too good_. It worked him up. And they needed to sleep at some point.

Kairi stifles a giggle against his skin. The warmth in his heart that he'd felt when she enjoyed his intimate activities? She felt the same. Being able to make him feel this way...

The redhead hadn’t thought about it much before. Perhaps she should be using her scent more effectively with Riku...

She’s calling Sora tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got the inspiration for this theme at around 1 a.m. in the 31st, and wrote a lot of it that day. Writing fluffy clean gas and scat stuff for new years? Absolutely. That was actually the best thing about this new years to me, aha.
> 
> For duty/tech reasons, a lot of this was actually written on phone, and revised/completed on pc.
> 
> That last line sounds a lot like next chapter bait, but I actually don't have many ideas about continuing right now, LOL.
> 
> I'm probably going to draw at least one scene related to this.


	3. Comic (Based on Ch2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on 2 scenes from chapter 2. It reads from right to left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer doing Japanese sound effects. You can easily guess the sounds in this context, in my opinion, aha.
> 
> I don't like how Kairi's face turned out in general but I couldn't fix it. Yolo.
> 
> I decided to post this art as its own chapter instead of edit it in at the end of chapter 2, because I feel it flows better. An image at the end of a wall of text feels like it could sort of ruin the immersion. I prefer having it separate so folks can compartmentalise the different contents better.


	4. SoRiKai 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clean, safe, sane (or as safe and sane as taking Riku+Sora, or Riku+anything really, in the same hole, can be) and consensual stuff happening atop a toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been off-hand comments from off-site folks, about how they wanted to see the trio (and/or other characters) go to Disneyland. So it gets a cameo I suppose. (Not Earth Disneyland, but the much smaller park in Disney Town. It counts.)

"Aw, really? You two sure you don't want to hang a little longer?"

Disney Town's park. Yes, it was a place of wonder and cheer and full of amusement options, but it required lots of energy, lots of walking, and lots of water intake, especially in a sunny day. The marvels of food stands and traditional cuisine pubs right and left didn't help. Sora's childhood best friends were fidgeting ever so slightly, yet in his contentment, satisfied partial weariness, and the dozens of balloons strapped to him getting in front of his face, he didn't seem to have noticed.

Goofy also kept tapping him on the shoulder and pointing him places, and Donald was capable of being louder than everything else in that world, when he wanted attention, which didn't help.

"No, it's fine. Our energy supply isn't as large as yours." Riku teases, softly. He wasn't a crowd person. The same thing that made Sora bubble with energy, drained his.

"Besides, you three could use some quality time. It feels different from when we're all together." Kairi adds, offering a smile that says she's all for it.

"Well, we like having ya around, but if yer done for the day, there's always tomorrow!" Goofy gives them a thumbs-up; always watching out for them. They were glad Sora had him around.

The spiky brunet then nods, and walks over to his first true friends to kiss them on the cheek. A feat, as he had to fight against the obnoxious squeaky rubbing of balloons briefly separating him from the others. "Alright then! I'll catch you soon."

They share smiles, and somewhere nearby, there's a (fortunately non-magical) Donald Duck explosion. Sora waves as him and the shield bearer rush to the scene.

Left alone, the two wielders share a glance. There were no words between them; they were well aware of each other’s body language by now. They took off to a more distant part of the area, outside the park, in what could only be described as, 'trying to run, while trying to look like they weren't running'.

Down the path were located small houses, which worked as an inn system for visitors. Quaint, and still well-kept. Taking in the scenery was far from their minds, though. Kairi scrambled to fetch the keys when they arrived at theirs, squirming this way and that, and Riku periodically squeezed himself through his trousers.

As soon as the door was open, the redhead hurried inside and to the washroom, while the other lingered just long enough to close it (not lock it), before following.

Of course, knowing what was going on, she didn’t close the bathroom door. There wasn't time to, either. She swiftly pulled her trousers all the way down to her ankles, and practically threw herself back-first on the toilet; not her usual sit, yet as shimmied to the raised lid as she could, legs more open, so there would be space for Riku.

As he fumbled with his own trousers to free himself, she didn’t hesitate to start peeing, angling her hips when she caught the stream riding up, so it wouldn’t land off the porcelain. It was soon joined by a second stream, as the male succeeded in pulling his penis out, and they breathed twin sighs of relief.

A loud, deep, reverberating fart started from her rear, and she flushed as it went on for ten seconds. Scowling lightly at the smugness in her partner’s smirk, although he was also deep pink.

“I told you. Too much of that ice cream...” He starts, and knows he doesn’t need to say more when she makes a noise and swings her arms a bit as if to hit him. He is very much within arms' reach, but she doesn't want to actually do it. His water could get everywhere if she jostled his arms— not that she wouldn't enjoy it, truth be told.

"Hush. Yeah, I know, you were right, but I already had to hold it this long. Isn't that enough?" She puffs. Such a casual conversation, while their streams splashed soundly in the bowl.

"Could have let it out when it was just me and Sora." The silver points out, a touch of fondness, and the tiniest bit of concern, to his voice and eyes.

A quiet moment— aside the water. "The others weren't far." She grumbled softly. Her expression betrayed that she'd thought about it, several times. It wasn't purely out of stubbornness. Her backside rumbled again. "Rikuuu." She play-whined. "Don't you have any of your own? Don't leave me alone in this..." _Because it's embarrassing._

A small, endeared headshake. _Dork._ However, that gesture was not a reply to her question. "I guess." He exhales, and she watches as he holds his breath a little and his abdomen contracts, transforming his stream into a gush at the same time as a stuttered toot sounds from behind him. There was a second, and a third smaller one, and then he's back to relaxing, flushing. "Not too much yet."

The female smiles, "Cute~ Thanks either way, it does make me feel better." And also sheepish again, as another fart escapes. His previous jet had also taken her interest... "Hey, Riku?"

A sound of acknowledgement prompts Kairi to continue, and she angles her hips forward, careful about her own stream. This way, he can clearly see most of her pelvic area. Pointedly, she looks between the tip of his member, his running water, and between her legs, smiling at him with a shy, wordless request.

The colour on his cheeks deepens, his heart skipping a beat, and after a moment, he nods, carefully aiming the stream at her flushed lower lips. She moans softly at the wonderful sensations, her clit quickly engorging, as well as the surroundings.

Her pleased reaction was so immediate, the Keyblade Master's heart is fluttering. Her growing arousal becomes the third main source of her lovely scent, and he starts feeling mildly breathless.

From where his stream meets her, there's some splashing, and the two waters join in a peculiar, voluminous, erratic fountain. It was... mesmerising. Both panted softly, just watching. _They_ created this.

Kairi's stream dwindles, and she trembles, gladly welcoming the liquid warmth still pouring on her. Her smile up at him is light itself, bright and clean. Even the audible gurgling from her loins couldn't deter that light— the corners of her lips nonetheless twitched in bashfulness. She couldn't help the following toots, some long, some loud.

"Um... I think I'm going to have a movement soon." She mutters, fidgeting, trying to hold back some gas so she could focus on his water between her legs, yet her guts were currently so active, she couldn't.

They both had realised the bowl water rising before, though had become distracted. The redhead is more aware of it now, and flushes the toilet— it was too brief to cover up the sounds coming from her rear.

Her almost nonstop farting has the male in a sort of daze, as her scent becomes nearly overwhelming. "I-" He swallows. "I'm almost done, then I'll leave you to it."

"I-I mean... I don't mind much. I already made you go through a lot, just for me to watch you doing it, so... It's fair. I just didn't want to bother you." She's also becoming quite sensitive, with the liquid stimulation to the most intimate part of her. More gas rumbles out, the solids also moving along. "Um..."

"You never bother me, Kairi." He reminds her, although he can only control the sensitivity of his nose so much. She notes the light haze to his tidepools. She feels— flattered, and also nervous, the latter for no particularly good reason. They'd both seen her pee before, but not... this. And she knows they probably don't mind it, but still. Nervousness. Anticipation? "Was more worried you wouldn't want me to see."

A stuttering fart ends with the mass poking at her hole, and her body instinctively shifts to the voiding position, letting the stream run down her inner thigh instead. "Ah— Like I said, wouldn't be fair. I watched you so many times..." She didn't need to bear down much; the log slid out easily. Instead of the feeling in her ass, she tried to focus on her companion's thinning stream, and the curious look on his— no. It was fair, okay, but it was still embarrassing, so she'll be a gremlin, and take the base of his penis into her hands to squeeze squish the pee out.

Slightly strangled noises from the unsuspecting silver, who has to shoot out a hand to grasp her shoulder for leverage, as she literally, _gently_ , coaxes him forward by his sex. Meanwhile, a longer, slimmer mass snakes down into the toilet, and she hopes (the gremlin?) that he's too busy being fondled to notice.

"K-Kairi— _ah_ -" Riku mewls out, indeed barely able to focus on anything, to her victory. His near-empty bladder is at her whim, his flushed member plump and within her grasp. Through scent more than anything, he can tell she's still voiding, and realises what she's trying to do. Sort of.

The younger emits a satisfied sound at the calling of her name in such a dulcet tone, then grunts as she's briefly back to expelling gas, followed by the third log. He shakes as his water is down to drops, hips unconsciously twitching into her hands, believing he would soon melt under her touch and the strength of her sweet fragrance.

After a few pellets, her anus puffs in and out, and she's glad to know she's done, leaning back against the raised toilet lid and panting. Almost as if just then, realising she had gone a little too far into trying to distract Riku, and now the silver was in a strange state. Oops.

"Oh. Sorry." She breathes out, features apologetic as she gets back to rubbing along his penis, and slides her other hand behind him to coax him to sit on her before his legs give out. It's not like he has much of a choice, and he just moans. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

It's less than a minute into these ministrations, and his form quakes with a weak, drawn-out mewl, semen softly splashing against her front. It's not his usual kind of ejaculation. It's more watery, there's less of it, and the spurts are weak. Nonetheless, that was an orgasm, and she feels satisfied about it. Much better than leaving him in that weird state.

She wipes the fluid on her sides (if they hadn't just come from a busy outside, she'd have licked it off), just so she could tenderly rub along his back, stroke through the long strands of spun moonlight, as he slowly descended from his high. (All three of them _had_ touched each other's hairs with hands full of fluids before, but that should be saved for times of mischief and 'tomfoolery').

Riku's trousers were stretching too much to accommodate for his position, so the redhead starts pulling them down. Why leave them at the ankles when she can just remove them and the shoes— and leave the stockings on, so she can grope his clad thighs. Yes. He emits a noise, and she just looks smug.

Loud gurgling, and she blinks, realising it wasn't coming from her. "Mnn." The silver groans, and her concern almost stops her from teasing right back at him. Almost.

"See, I knew you wouldn't be able to go through today without a movement of sorts. I saw you eat a lot too, mister Keyblade Master." Her tone is mildly triumphant, then turns softer. "Did the orgasm set it off?"

It wouldn't be surprising, with how one shook up the whole body. Mentioning body-shaking— the burst of gas that escaped him did the same, in a smaller scale. It reminded her that her nether regions were still turgid with arousal. Oh.

His guts were indeed more active now, and it annoys him a tad. Better now than any other time that day, though. "Congratulations, Kairi." It is sarcastic, but not with any negative emotion. A neutral, playful 'yeah, you did this'. He shifts to look straight into her eyes, to fluster her, as loud, airy farts keep leaving him without control. It half-backfires, because despite her blushing deep, the sentiment ends up mirrorred as he becomes just as flustered.

"Um, you might... want to switch places." He mutters, punctuated with more gurgling from down below. His arms move from around her shoulders, and he stands up and off of her, although not without difficulty. Slightly bent forward, clearly feeling movements within his lower half.

The redhead is dazed for a bit, until what he said actually registers, and she immediately stands on noodly legs, barely off the seat before he takes her place. Riku trembles as the first log slides down cleanly and drops into the bowl— the bowl where her own voided matter still rested. 

He seems to have realised as much, yet couldn't stop the expulsion. The second one was long, passing through his anus quickly, and Kairi nearly trips in her scramble to flush the toilet before it was too late.

Unusual flushing noises, though to their relief, it all went down in the end. There's gratitude in the tidepools of his eyes, as they squint lightly while he continues voiding.

She's enraptured, and then, feels a light breeze on her legs. Wetness sliding all the way down to the lower garments at her ankles. Their water from earlier, though also... newly produced fluids from her arousal. She takes those clothes off, and the shoes, left in polka dots socks. (Disney Town, okay?). Free to touch herself, if she wanted... but Riku did say 'switch places'...

Now she's right in front of him, and makes a little show of opening her legs, making her excitement clear to him. "Can I?" She asks softly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder to set his torso upright. He's so flushed— _such a blushing virgin,_ she thinks, as if they hadn't done this several times before. As if she wasn't just as flustered.

The older wasn't erect, and she never really cared. He doesn't need to be for this to work. There are few better words for it; she mounts him, taking the soft penis in her hand and aligning it with her entrance. If she wasn't used to Riku, and dripping wet, this wouldn't be exactly recommended. 

It slides in slowly, without much difficulty, and they breathe sharply in unison. A noise from further below alerts to another log dropped. The member inside her starts engorging slightly, and she stills a moment, to savour the way he stretches her. Sora knew how to hit all the right spots with his movement, and Riku... Just having him inside made her feel full and ache pleasantly. Even when she wasn't in a sexy mood, having him within her comforted her.

Kairi clenches around him experimentally, and he gasps, hips twitching. There's two short toots, and she dribbles around him. "Are you done?" She pants, and when he shakes his head, "Do you want me to wait?" ...Frankly, she didn't know if she could.

"Last one, I think." He whispers, and with him all the way inside, she can _feel_ him bear down, and there's the dropping noise, and a burst of stuttered gas that crescendoes, then tapers off, and he lets go of his clenching with heavy breathing.

Not much breath could be caught yet, as she starts riding him near-ferociously, moaning gleefully. Well, at least she was doing the movement. He holds her hips for some form of leverage, succumbing to moaning along, as her walls friction and squeeze around him restlessly. 

The redhead feels her bladder fill up, and at least by now, she knows what it's about. She doesn't take long to climax, considering the buildup, and screams out as her fluids shoot from her urethra, her channel spasming and exerting a tight grip on the other's length.

Feeling his partner reach her peak sent heat coiling in a different part of his loins. He lets out a weak little cry, his body taking time to process the going-ons after focusing mainly on expelling solid and gas. Her squirting piddles out, and she begins slowing down on her movement. Swallowing, he cries out again, and— she's mostly convinced he's peeing once more? She squeaks, feeling something very warm and very liquid streaming into her, and then it's thicker, starting to leave in spurts. Like the ejaculation she is used to.

The younger wielder relaxes, then, basking in the sensations of just being filled with his essence. When it stops, she flexes her vagina again while looking down, and both feels and spots the whitish fluids sliding out of her and down his length. They emit soft noises in their sensitivity, sharing a few pecks and nuzzles, breathing deeply. Yeah. They'd stay there for at least a few more minutes. 

“Umm— you two look great and all like this but, could you scoot a little?”

Oh. Kairi turns her head, slightly groggy; Riku opens his eyes; and both of them see Sora in the doorway, hands jammed into his crotch and hopping from one foot to the other. Which definitely sets them into awake mode—or 'more awake' mode. They let out short, airy little breathless (sheepish) laughs, and despite her half-jello legs, the female scoots closer to Riku, drawing twin soft noises, and lifts herself up a bit, while the silver opens his legs further.

The brunet honestly could have just stayed there gaping at the sight, if he wasn’t about to wet himself. Kairi still had Riku inside of her, and he had a candid view of her butt, down to where they joined, his friend’s penis and testes. How they managed to do this kind of display in such a small (and relatively uncomfortable) space was bonkers to him.

But pee! He fumbles and hops all the way there, flushed red, and aims in the space they opened for him just in time, sighing out dramatically. ...Then grinning.

“You two keep surprising me in the best of ways.” Their current arrangement was _Firaga-hot_. He could see whitish fluids on her shirt and down Riku’s length. The bowl still had... “Not used to amusement park food?”

“Mm.” A redhead throat sound, and he spots her anus puffing out between her cheeks, flexing, and letting out a squeaky little toot. “I just had no self-discipline this time, is all.”

“You could say that for me, I guess.” The older rests his head on Kairi’s bosom, since, well, why not. It was right there. Again, casual conversation to the background of urination sounds. This was them. Saving worlds in public, being intimate dorks in private. “Princess here also set me off.” He wasn’t mad.

“Yep, got him to climax easily. I should start offering my services as a bowel reliever.”

Riku nearly snorts, and Sora starts laughing that bright laugh of his, pure light and sunshine, the kind that makes their hearts sing. “Aww, we won’t get exclusive Dr. Kairi treatments anymore?”

“Hey, Dr. Kairi treatments are _expensive_.” She chimes in, “You boys get them for free. Besides, I don’t think the others usually need help, anyway. No one poops as big as Ri— _shriek!_ ”

The silver had very ~conveniently~ bounced her on his lap during her speech, eliciting that high-pitched vocalisation. It was more sensation than surprise, as Riku’s girth needed very little to rub so much inside her.

An exhale from the Keyblade Master, as the female tries to settle (the same maxim for his size applied to him feeling a lot, too), and he doesn’t leave her time to be puffy. “Says the one who couldn’t stop farting when we arrived. She only went in for rubbing me out to try to distract me from _her_ pooping. Sora, pee on her.”

This was all, concurrently, absolutely hilarious, endearing, and very attractive for the brunet. He couldn’t stop snickering for a while, and had to try deep breaths to be able to talk coherently at the sudden request. “Hahh— ah? I mean, uh, where?”

Riku swallows, then lifts his hips gently and just enough so his male partner could get the picture. Oh. Where they joined bodies, Kairi’s folds stretched around the flushed softness of the silver’s member. When Sora looks back up, he is faced with the loving intensity of the seafoam and blue of their seas, and heat spreads from his cheeks, ears, and the back of his neck. A stark heat, quite different from the one of walking under the sun around the park all day.

“U-uh, sure!” In his slightly altered state, at first he aims too high and goes over her buttcheeks, before correcting the angle and hitting the back of her vulva. The warm water slides down his friend’s length and testes, clearing away some of their fluids, and they both sigh sweet little pleased breaths. Those go straight to his own penis, and he has to keep adjusting the angle as it stiffens.

“It’s not fair, just because he told me to not eat all that ice cream, he won’t stop teasing me now.” Destiny’s Embrace’s wielder continues the “conversation”; she hadn’t wanted to speak before, and risk potentially distracting Sora from doing as told. Because she wanted this.

“He’s just looking out for you, Kairi.” The brunet beams, though they can spot the edge of playfulness on the corner of his lips.

“We both knew it was going to affect you all day, Kai. You made your bed, now lay in it.” The older points out.

As if on cue, the female’s guts start gurgling again, and she dramatically whines in defeat. The same she asked of Riku, she would of her other companion. “Sora, you won’t leave me alone in this, will you?”

Spiky browns sway with a headshake. “Nope, I’ve got nothing. Try in the morning.”

He was a morning farter. They reckoned his body preferred to take care of some things at night, when he slept like a log.

The plucky male’s stream petered out. Gurgle, gurgle. Kairi pouted at the one whose lap she sat on. “Riku?”

Smiling almost devilishly, “Contrary to your beliefs, I cannot, in fact, toot on command, _Dr._ Kairi. Seems like you’re the one who needs bowel relieving services now.” Smug. Yes, he was having fun.

Sora giggles, and reaches around to flush the toilet, kissing her cheek. “Hey, isn’t Riku in there already a great help?”

Her face takes the likeness of her hair. “Mmm... He is...” You know, like she did to him. Orgasms had great power. By the time her loins sounded thrice, the gas had built up too much to hold, and it started hissing out against the younger male’s torso. “Dammit.”

The silver offers her a much gentler smile this time, and reaches up to kiss her tenderly, flicking his hips in a way that makes both of them twitch, and her expulsion to become sonorous. Her face is so hot— at least she takes 'comfort' in the fact that the growing presence of her scent could drive Riku crazy. Ooh, she should say that, try to get the upper hand. ...Instead, it comes out as a genuine, more concerned, "Are you sure the smell won't be too much for you?"

What do you know, being sweet and heartfelt could get the wielder of Way to the Dawn just as flustered sometimes. Through the blush, he still raises a brow. "Wow. That much, Kairi?"

She grunts and puffs! Clenching tight around him, and he tenses up. "I-I don't know! I just get worried, because I don't have your super extra sense of smell!" Of all the things to distract them from the 'argument', it has to be her rear coming to life again. "Ugh! I'm sorry I ate so much of that ice cream, okay?"

"You smell nice, Kairi." The brunet applies, then places a kiss to the other male's cheek, as well. "You too, Riku."

Sora had the superpower of mellowing them out instantly. He was dangerous.

Unsure of how to proceed, the redhead sighs, and experimentally lifts herself up some, more fluids leaking out, then all the way down Riku's length and then some, and it pushes another fart out. "Uh... I guess Sora's right." Though she wants to hide in her own hair. 

"Oh?" The silver's breath falters at the sensation of her movement. "Is this going where I think it's going?"

"Not necessarily." She nibbles her bottom lip, and looks back at Sora. Being reminded that he was fully erect, standing there and watching them interact, while also being helpful and supportive. He grins at her. ...He has no idea what she's thinking.

Wondering. Pondering. Is this a bad idea? Is this a terrible idea? They had healing magic. She could stop them if it was too much. Surely that was enough backup-planning, right? If she thought too much about it... Gurgle. "More pressure, maybe? And we should take care of Sora." The question mark atop the spiky locks was almost visible. "You should... get inside. Besides Riku."

The males were immediately alarmed. "No, I can just be out of this, Kairi. This could be too much." The older talks first, and she looks back at him, at those mildly wary tidepools. Mildly. It spoke volumes to her. Once upon a time, when she'd confessed wanting to have him inside of her for the first time, those eyes had been anxious. Terrified. So, so worried. The Riku back then was harder on himself, and worried more for his partners who hadn't had as many experiences at that time, too. The Riku back then was even ashamed of his size. He didn't want to hurt them.

Now? The concern was there, yet it wasn't extreme, swirls of anxiety and fear. He trusted her, as someone who had taken him enough times, as well as Sora, and some dildos. He trusted her more now, as well as himself. But not enough to not doubt that she could handle both of them at once.

Kairi can't help smiling at his growth of character. "If it's too much, we can stop. Is that alright? We all know healing spells, too. If the rim can take it, it means the rest can, too. I've... dreamed for a while, of taking you both. Here." She jiggles her hips, and looks back at Sora. "Can we try?"

Kingdom Key's wielder had never beat himself up as much as Riku, for sure. Usually positive, and up for trying out mostly everything. He had enough knowledge to be wary, but... as Kairi said. They could try. Right? On the other side of his brain, the thought of being inside her while rubbing against Riku was just... He twitched.

As the younger male nods and moves forward, the silver sighs softly, and both him and the female adjust their position to make it easier for the standing one to have access to her. Sora swallows, getting quite the close look on how spread she was around his friend, and is thus prompted to ask, himself, "Uh... you really are sure, right?"

She exhales. “Sora, I’ve had Riku stretching me for a while now. If one can take him, one can handle anything.” It was half sincere, half unabashed teasing, and the choked noises of embarrassment from the one below her were proof she hit the mark. "Ready whenever."

She... had a point? For a moment, he thought back on how it felt to have their partner inside him. A shiver, and he goes back to looking at their sexes as if he had a puzzle in front of him. Poking an outer lip. How does he edge himself in there? Starting with a finger, he supposes. Carefully, gently, he wedges his index between that lip and Riku's penis, causing both to tremble. He sort of crouches, so he can better see what he's doing.

Their fluids pour freely from the little open space, and the brunet blushes, moving very slowly. This was why no one mentioned lubrication. It just came as needed, apparently. The redhead hums in light discomfort, though not in a "stop" sort of way. Having been this long while shaped to accommodate Riku's girth, the thinner intrusion stung at first, with its new stretch. For a few seconds, she started doubting her idea again. Then she got used to the finger, and encouraged the insertion of the second.

Her guts gurgled again, and both of them felt her tense. She closed her butt up, but unfortunately, she couldn't do it without clenching around them, which made it impossible for there to be any progress on that front. She didn't... Sora was right there...

"It's okay, Kairi. Just relax. You think I'm bothered by a little wind? I defeated Xaldin!" The younger male absolutely had a point, or a few. 

She's trembling, and only notices it when the silver pecks her on the lips. No words; his eyes speak for him. Exhaling, she slowly relaxes, and tries not to think about the gas leaving her. How not too long ago, she was in Sora's place, and Riku in hers.

His two fingers regain their relative freedom of movement, and the brunet turns his head slightly so he doesn't have to close his eyes to the wind, laughing heartily. "I can't be the only one who can smell vanilla and peach in Kairi. And the beach. Oh! Beach peach. Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Is this the kind of sexy talk your boyfriend delivers while prepping you to take both him and your other boyfriend in the same hole? Yeah, didn't think so. They groan out, both from his ministrations and just. The puns. At the same time, it was so _Sora_ , that it didn't sound that bad to them. Others could get turned off, but they didn't, because it was _Sora_ , and him being as _him_ as possible. Not to mention how he was casually talking about what he could smell right now, so Kairi's way too self-aware. 

Well, less self-aware when there's a third finger now. She has to fight wriggling. It feels— strange. Achey. Still not bad enough to actually hurt, in a, "potential health problem" way. If it doesn't feel like that with three... Sora's smaller, so she's more confident now. Pain? Maybe. 'I need a doctor'? She didn't think so anymore. Two short farts— was this how it had all began? Trying to pressure her bowels? "S-Sora, you can try going in now."

They search her eyes for doubt, hesitation, and find none. The two atop the toilet grunt when the digits slide out, and the brunet stumbles a tad when he stands, bringing another finger in to... part the entrance enough, as it were, so his head could try to squeeze in. "Okay, I'll... try. I'll back out if it's too much. Let me know, Kai?"

The trio's heartbeats increase in tandem, in anticipation. Sora's head shimmies and shimmies, trying to wedge in, and then, it slowly does. Just the tippy tip, and a pause for her to get her bearings. A little more. She squeezes her eyes shut, fighting the mild burn, and the partner already deep inside her shivers. She nods the go ahead, panting, and the process continues until Sora's front is flush against her rear. They're all breathless, and it hadn't even started.

Kairi feels very weird, but also, so very satisfied that she could have both her loves inside her like this. Feel them twitch and pulse within her. Feel them. 

Not to mention how her insides had already been weir— she farts, and it lasts several seconds, making her sigh out. "Ah... I-I... don't know what to say. Sora... Riku..." Oh, no. She doesn't want to get emotional.

Sora is quick to wrap his arms around her. "Shhh, Kairi, you're doing great. It's working out wonderfully. See? You don't... feel any pain, do you?" Her gas is going point-blank on his abdomen, and it feels... funny, ticklish, but not bad.

The redhead takes a deep breath, trying to calm, and shakes her head. "Not... that bad pain, no. A little burn, a little ache, but it feels so nice, to have you both inside. I love you so much."

Riku nuzzles her, offering encouragement. He doesn't want to compare the difficulty of this feat between them, yet it's definitely not as easy as 'just sit back and take it' to him. This arrangement was tight. His penis felt very squeezed, and it felt nice, though at the same time, kind of dizzying. No doubt his male partner felt about the same. "Love you too, Kai. And you too, Sora."

Beaming, the spiky brunet puts the pearliest of whites on display. "And I love love love love love love you two." Dork. He thinks it’s tight, though he does have more movement freedom than his male best friend, being slimmer. And, well. He was (somewhat) standing up. They realise he’ll have to be the one to move the most, and he’s completely fine with that.

Riku’s and Kairi’s fluids coating his member, from a session he hadn’t witnessed... It feels cosy, and thrilling. He was free to fantasise about what had transpired in this washroom before he came in. And now, he was participating! The best of both worlds.

“Here goes, then?” The brunet looks at both of them, then experimentally shifts and wiggles his pelvis, drawing noises from his partners.

Not only mouth noises. They feel the vibrations of Kairi’s guts through her walls, and she instinctively clenches, but it doesn’t stop the blast of gas. “Nnoo... I didn’t want our first time this way to be like this...”

The silver’s nose twitches. It is certainly getting headier. The “beach peach” was no lie. Kairi smelled like home. They both did. “Well... that was half the point of doing this, wasn’t it? Reversing the roles with Dr. Kairi.” A reassurance, and he wasn't wrong.

Sora nods! “Yeah, we are doing this for you. So stop worrying about it.” He nibbles the section of her lips he can reach.

She’s flushing again; this was her fault, and here they are, reassuring and pampering her. Going through with her request. Staying with her.

“A... alright.. but... I really wanted to focus on you two. Can you give me a moment?”

They hum their “mhm”s, and she tenses, yet in the opposite way of when she wanted to hold back. The tooting starts, far from subtle, and when one petered out, another one began. They waited patiently; Sora felt each expulsion, occasionally squirming (it tickles!), and Riku twitches and begins dribbling inside of her, her scent overwhelming his senses. She looks at him apologetically.

The wind settles. “Okay, I should be good for now. Sorry, Riku.” He lowkey looks like there’s an aphrodisiac incense burning in the room, and it does _things_ to her. So flattering and so embarrassing.

“Now you almost know how it feels like when you feed me dream treats.” Nonetheless, he was awake enough to deliver some (loving) snark. His voice was slightly deeper, heavy with desire. 

“I get it, being gassy feels so weird...” She wriggles her hips, and it catches the boys off-guard. “But... if it’s this rewarding...” Her seas meet Riku’s, and his are glowing, brighter seafoam and a tinge of purple-pink.

The redhead squeaks, and the silver groans, when the brunet slides slightly back out, then back in. Oh, they did set him off. “Everything good?” He pants, making extra sure, and she wiggles again at the peculiar ache, then gives the go-ahead after a few seconds.

It starts slow. They aren’t in a hurry. Only Sora moves at first, tentative out and in. The older encourages her to relax by gently stroking her clit, thumbing along the slightly stretched beginning of her urethra, and she jolts and trembles, the whole area becoming engorged.

Newly-produced fluid from all parties makes movement easier. Suddenly, the younger male snaps his pelvis upwards, and the three of them cry out. Riku’s hips instinctively twitch, and she squeals; his penis was the one on the “front” of her entrance, and thus now squished against a special spot inside.

“Nn- n- ah- Rikuu. Soraa.” She whines, trying to move, herself, to get more of that sweet friction.

"K-Kairi, you're a warrior for handling both of us." The spiky boy pants, settling into a rhythm.

Honestly? She is impressed with herself. And also proud of them, for being able to handle it so well. She gave little to no instructions, and there weren't any incidents. Considering the circumstances, and where they were perched, everything had gone rather smoothly. Next time, though? Definitely on a bed. Riku's back— and her own— weren't very happy.

However, the discomforts were lessened by pleasure. The stretch, the pressure was still there, or faint discomforts, as it were. Dim compared to the feeling every time the silver twitched and rubbed against that spot, and every time Sora went back in, filling her back to completion. It was so much. Her bladder was already filling.

Riku feels weak. Enveloped in her comforting warmth, his friend frictioning against him, hearing their lovely cries, dizzy in the headiness of their scent, the tight squeeze around him... And he'd already orgasmed twice in the span of their time in this bathroom. He was very close, and at least at the moment, couldn't be bothered to feel embarrassment for it.

Vibrations somewhere beyond her walls again. She whines, shakes her head, and gas starts hissing out, turning into a loud, bubbly stutter. The new wave of fresh scent does the older in, and he shakes, gripping her hips tighter as he cries out, streaming into her. 

The younger two emit shrill noises as they feel wet warmth coat them. Sora becomes off rhythm; Kairi feels so much, all at once, she can't move. There's the familiar urge to pee. She's close.

Slowly coming down from his high, the silver starts purring deep in his chest. He's still releasing, warm liquid and a few spurts of semen. So sensitive.... He wants to pull out, and also doesn't. Definitely won't, though, not until his companions are done. And a certain female looks about so...

"Kairi." He pants, breathless and guttural, as close to her ear as he can manage, "I saved one for you."

His words didn't really register until he flexes his lower abdomen inwards, and there's a deep, rich vibration-sound that she quickly realises is coming from his rear.

The combination of it all sends her careening off the edge. She screams until her voice breaks, squirting out in half-sprays, holding on to the feel of her stretch and the music of his gas, before everything is light and dark in all her senses. She doesn't realise she's sobbing a little, not until it's been long, long moments.

Sora is soon to follow, riding the waves of her climax, hugging her tight as he likewise exclaims out. His semen quickly adds to the fluids within her, and she whines softly, loving the feel of being so thoroughly filled.

They're all panting, flushed, and satisfied. Also very sensitive. When the brunet shifts to likewise sit on the toilet, attempting to disturb the position as little as possible, the other two emit soft noises. Kairi just leans on Riku as best as she can. 

It was wild. They're whole. Achey, especially two of them, but whole and well.

Kairi will keep that ache, for now. Removing herself from them required moving, and she didn't want to move.

Peace, quiet, and gentle nuzzles in the afterglow. Quiet, until...

Gurgle, gurgle...

"No way..." The redhead's tone is the vocal equivalent of a pout.

"Will the Princess be sitting on her throne all day?" Meanwhile, Riku's is teasing, without any actual judgment. Kissing her newly-puffed cheek, her lips.

"Y'two have been here so long, you might as well be King and Queen." The brunet casually remarks, drowsy.

Cue deep, mirrorred flushes. "Sora!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning for the dp to be their first one-hole dp, but, uh. I guess it happened that way.
> 
> So much of this wasn't planned when I started thinking about it, actually, and even as I wrote, more and more stuff started coming up. Including the dp. It was nowhere in the plans.
> 
> Very early on, the idea was basically just, the three peeing together in the toilet. Then I started getting tired about the notion of having to manage Sora and be creative, to the point of not wanting to write, so I decided to keep it just Kairi and Riku. Sora coming in to pee with them was supposed to be an ending cameo of sorts. Then it didn't end there. Then I managed to write a whole scene including him, so yay, SoRiKai prevailed this time. (Instead of being the exact same starting point for three people, it was easier to manage a third after two of them had their scene played out. Three people is still hard, though.)
> 
> All of these chapters come in like flashes of inspiration. I don't have a longterm plan or anything. They often just show up one day, and then I practically write until it's all done. I spent all of yesterday writing this (...besides housework.)
> 
> Listen to me babble on! Anyway.
> 
> The "Dr. Kairi" joke got me briefly thinking of the other characters. I wanted to hear and/or talk out bladder and/or bowel headcanons with folks, honestly. I don't have many, actually. No more than 5 characters, probably, but I love discussing this sort of thing. There's also scents headcanons. 
> 
> ~~(youtuber voice) What are your bladder/bowels/scents headcanons? Let us know in the comments below!~~ (So I did actually format a Tellonym for that. https://tellonym.me/TreeWater . Send in hcs, ideas, if there's anything you'd like to see in this fic... Most other characters probably wouldn't get a whole fic or chapter, but they couuld get cameos. I'm better at indulging folks (with characters I don't vibe with as much) via OOC convo than formal creative writing tbh. Which is even more of a reason to try the anon thing out, even if you're shy.)


End file.
